


Kiyomi今天为何那样？

by AngryXu



Category: THE9 (Band), 青春有你2
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryXu/pseuds/AngryXu
Relationships: Xu Jiaqi/Zeng Keni, 米琪米妮
Kudos: 6





	Kiyomi今天为何那样？

——————正文——————

许佳琪今天赶通告累的一批，只想赶紧回家卸了妆，撸撸Kiyomi，亲亲抱抱举高高，然后睡个好觉。可天不遂人愿，她打开家门的一瞬间，乓得又把门关上了！

她迟疑地抬头盯了三秒门牌号。

这是她家没错…呃……

可是，她开门一刹那看见的一切……

她的宝贝口红都滚落在地上，折的折断的断；瓶瓶罐罐在地上碎得晶莹剔透，各种液体混合着；床单也被扯下来大半，在地上蜷缩成一团，还有……

她在家门口定了定神，没错，一定是太累了，都产生幻觉了，都是海市蜃楼，软萌Kiyomi是做不出这种伤天害理的事的！想着，她鼓起勇气把钥匙插回锁孔，门打开。

许佳琪绝望地看着眼前，真的不能再真了。她目光锁定墙边缩在小盒子里瑟瑟发抖的Kiyomi，发出灵魂拷问。

“Kiyomi，你…你拆家了？”

曾可妮现在的心情很复杂。

这要从她睡完大懒觉醒来说起，今天是她难得的休息日，本来打算睡好觉去看一场演唱会，她甚至在梦里都化好了美美的妆，想好了穿哪件T恤，背哪个包……

可是！她却醒来在一个陌生的地方。而且…好像…她的手不再是她的手，她的发变成了她的毛…她变成了一只…小猫咪！？最让她难以接受的还不是【不做人】这件事，而是——

我暴雪苍狼的灵魂怎么可以？？？

变成小猫咪？？？

小短腿打消她想要狂奔的想法，尽管她内心奔过一万匹狼，也不得不接受这样的现实。她在这间温馨的房子里转了又转，嗯，女生的房间，但是好陌生，没有熟悉的味道。

嗯？落地穿衣镜？她停下脚步，仔细欣赏着自己的美貌，啊，就是变成小猫咪也是如此美艳动人啊…唉，这辈子最大的遗憾就是没办法亲一亲自己帅气的脸庞。

她抬起jiojio，噫！瞅瞅这软绵绵的小肉垫~

她凑近镜子，啊！这粉嫩嫩的小鼻头儿

她眨眨眼睛，嗐！这人畜无害水灵的大眼睛

她在镜前转圈圈，呵！这小短腿？？？

不服，我不服！我的休息日，我的演唱会！我要粗去玩！放肆的灵魂被禁锢在小猫咪的身躯里，曾可妮急得在屋里团团转。如果有监控，会发现一只小白猫蹬着小短腿在房间里暴走画圈，那画面真是…有点萌。

曾可妮拧着小猫头，回望了一眼镜中的现在的自己，长得挺好看是吧，那我就拆家要你更好看！

于是她释放了自己暴雪苍狼的本性，所到之处，寸草不生，片甲不留。然鹅就在她大杀四方，一泄心头之恨，刚好感到一丝快落萦绕心头的时候，咔嗒咔嗒门锁转动的声音响起，她愣在原地。

乓得一声门又关回去了？曾可妮操着小短腿赶紧缩到小盒子里，心里还忍不住腹诽道，这个主人莫不是傻的吧。

可就在下一秒，傻的主人走进来，看清楚那张木然的俊脸之后，小猫咪的眼中充满惊恐，小小的问号充满了大大的脑袋。

许佳琪？难道我，变成了Kiyomi？

为什么是许佳琪？？？

后悔，现在就是非常后悔。

拆谁家也不该拆了未来媳妇的家。

而现在，她得先接受许佳琪的灵魂拷问。

“Kiyomi，你拆家了？”

许佳琪慢慢走近Q米，小猫咪目光闪烁，四肢僵硬不动，一副被吓傻了的样子，然鹅就在许佳琪要伸出手去把它揪出来那一刻，它蹭！一下窜起来，躲进了床底下。

“我不应该在这里，我应该在床底。”曾可妮窜出去的一瞬间心中默念，怎么办？想象不到作为一只小猫咪被许佳琪酱酱酿酿，噫！太羞耻了。

“妈妈不怪你哦，你想出来自己出来哦~”许佳琪无奈摇头，比起现在去教育Q米，更紧迫的事应该是收拾房间，唉，自己养的小祖宗跪着也要伺候……

曾可妮缩在床底下，啧，我的ki好温柔啊，不愧是我上错花轿嫁对狼的一朵金花！她探出小猫头，看到许佳琪一脸茫然又心疼的收拾着一地化妆品。……100 ￥，200￥，300￥……曾可妮默数，眉头紧皱，自己的一时冲动，让本就不富裕的家庭，雪上加霜。

收拾了半晌，许佳琪终于得以瘫在沙发上休息一下，Kiyomi像是看明白了，从床底下探出头，小短腿倒腾倒腾，走到她脚边。于是她一把捞起小猫咪，放在自己的腿上，让它正视自己。

许佳琪佯怒，瘪着嘴，冲Kiyomi身后就是一巴掌，“知道错了吗？”她箍住小猫头，想要继续咬它的耳朵。

这哪遭得住啊，曾可妮本来还沉浸在许佳琪好美好可爱的凝视里，身上忽然吃痛，便一下子压抑不住暴雪苍狼的灵魂，从心底发出一声振聋发聩的狼嚎。

“汪！”

许佳琪吓得撒手，和小猫咪同时一脸懵逼，怎么…怎么发出了一声……狗叫……

许佳琪伸手撸撸小猫头，“Kiyomi，你今天真是太奇怪了，告诉妈妈你今天都经历了什么？嗯？”她想把小猫咪重新抱入怀中，奈何Kiyomi突然高冷起来，她爬到许佳琪腿边，好像很疲惫似的趴下了。

曾可妮现在心情更复杂了。

为什么暴雪苍狼变成了大狗狗。

她想静静。

“我真是乏了。”曾可妮心想。

于是在许佳琪的注视下，Kiyomi伸出舌头开始清洗自己的jiojio，清洗完，又抬起一只jio呼噜了一把自己的脸。许佳琪看愣了，“这也……太像内个谁了吧。”

Kiyomi今天实在是太奇怪了，不过她自己今天也有够奇怪的，总觉得Kiyomi举手投足之间，像极了内个大憨憨……还能是谁，真香曾可妮！她可顾不得Kiyomi的高冷了，两只手捏住它“肋下”，把它又提起来，曾可妮感到慌张，伴随着“汪~”一声，她想伸出双腿拒绝即将进行的亲密举动。

许佳琪又惊，心里又因为总是想着那个人而害怕，Q米两只jiojio伸过来抱她的样子，还是很像，真像曾可妮！

“Kiyomi，你说那个傻子现在在干什么呢？”

等等，Kiyomi在干什么？许佳琪感到胸前一阵酥麻。曾可妮仿佛发现了新大陆，因为此时，Kiyomi，正在踩奶……

“你说我这个傻子正在干什么呢？”曾可妮继续腹诽，控制着她曾十分嫌弃的小短腿，一下一下，轻轻地，踩在许佳琪身上最柔软的地方，透过软软的小肉垫，曾可妮感受到了新的快落。

许佳琪能怎么办，当然是放任小猫咪踩奶啦，不要压抑孩子的天性。

是夜，许佳琪怀抱着Kiyomi入睡。

第二天一早，许佳琪觉得床上有些异样，自己也浑身难受，身子沉重地动不了。她想把压在她身上的Kiyomi拎走，这只猪，不仅拆家，还长胖！

可是当她摸索着，却发现搭在她身上的，是一只细长白皙的手臂，她睁开惺忪睡眼，扭头却发现，自己心里想着的人，正酣甜地睡在她旁边？？？

“曾可妮！？你怎么…你怎么在我…床上！”

哐当！曾可妮被许佳琪一脚踹到地上，在冰凉的地板上一磕，曾可妮秒清醒，可是她怎么解释啊？谁会相信啊？怎么可以让佳琪知道她踩奶呢？

“emmm……”

她揉揉眼睛看着一脸嫌弃的许佳琪，真好看，嫌弃我的样子也好看，不解释了！于是曾可妮笑眼弯弯地看着许佳琪，从心灵深处发出一声振聋发聩的狼嚎。

“汪！”

END

“曾可妮，赔我家当。”

“汪~”


End file.
